ANQUE NO TE PUEDA VER
by kaRLithaH
Summary: Summary: Jacob y bella viven en la ciudad de Seattle, una ciudad no muy grande, pero tampoco tan pequeña como un pueblo. Ambos estudiantes y ambos desconocidos.  ¿Que pasara Cuando el destino los una por medio de una computadora….?  ¿Se llegaran a conocer
1. prologo

Summary: Jacob y bella viven en la ciudad de Seattle, una ciudad no muy grande, pero tampoco tan pequeña como un pueblo. Ambos estudiantes y ambos desconocidos.  
¿Que pasara Cuando el destino los una por medio de una computadora….?  
¿Se llegaran a conocer algún día?

**PROLOGO**

**BELLA´S POV**

Otro día mas de monotonía, mis días se resumen a eso a pura monotonía, no hago más que ir a la escuela, a trabajar , hacer tarea y dormir...así son mis días desde hace ya un año.  
Y como es que quiero salir si en esta ciudad no hay nada que hacer, y aunque lo hubiera no tengo con quien.  
Desde que se termino la secundaria, no veo a nadie más a que mi propio reflejo, todos tienen su propia monotonía por vivir.  
-Odio esta ciudad.

**JACOB´S POV**

-Hoy es miércoles sii! Mi día favorito, hay tantas cosas por hacer en esta bella ciudad.  
Hoy es miércoles social, primero a la escuela, bueno son solo 4 horas pobre resistirlo, después a comer makis, claro hay q aprovechar el 2 x 1, además hoy miércoles toca cine con… Leah.  
-¡Uff Leah es preciosa! Claro debe serlo para poder salir conmigo.  
-aah, amo esta ciudad.


	2. bella no tan bella

BELLA NO TAN "BELLA"

Bella´s pov

El despertador sonó justo a eso de las 6:30 am. -Vamos bella tu puedes, levántate ya es jueves, solo un día mas – pensé para mis adentros, suplicándole a mi cuerpo para que se levantara de la cama.

Después de 10 minutos de luchar contra las sabanas para que me soltaran, lo logre, logre vencerlas, ahora tenía que vencer al reloj.

Me limite a bañarme lo más rápido que pude ya que no podía llegar tarde otra vez a clase de sociología o reprobaría.

Me puse lo primero q encontré, unos jeans y una camisa azul ya que no era necesario arreglarme tanto porque alguien invisible como yo no lo necesita. Además no intentaba quedar bien con nadie, ya que yo misma me describiría como fea y común.

Así es una chica muy común: de cabello café obscuro, ojos grandes color chocolate, demasiado grandes diría yo, parece que se los robe a una "vaca", además de un cuerpo plano y sin forma, con este físico no conseguiría novio o amigos ni en una rifa.

-Extraño demasiado mi viejo hogar, a mis amigos, mi familia y a todo lo que antes me rodeaba, al recordar lo feliz que era antes no pude evitar que una lagrima rodara por mis mejillas.

- hay ya Isabella, vive el aquí y el ahora este es tu presente, por más horrible que sea, pensé para mi, intentando darme ánimos para comenzar un nuevo día.

Sobreviví a la escuela por hoy, sobreviví a todos esos niños "hijos de mama y papa" que pareciera que solo van a la escuela a modelar y a presumir.

Ahora hay que ir a trabajar –amo mi trabajo y creo q es lo único importante q tengo en esta vida, ahora

Mi trabajo es el mejor trabajo del mundo, cualquiera mataría por tener uno como el mío, mi trabajo es: escuchar música, leer, revisar mails, escribirles a mis viejos amigos y familia, todo el trabajo que se hace en un "ciber" a y además me pagan por eso.

-hola bella, llegaste temprano hoy, me saludo Seth el chavo encargado en la mañana.

-sabes que me encanta estar aquí y además no tengo nada más que hacer.

-y por qué no sales con tu novio.

-anda, búrlate de mi, como si alguien quisiera al menos invitarme un chicle.

-entonces yo te invito uno, toma. Y lo único que vi fue el golpe que me propino en la cabeza el estúpido paquetillo de chicles.

-aah, tonto ahora tendrás que pagar por eso.- anda ya vete, que tu mama te va a pegar si llegas tarde, a beber tu chocomilk….jajaja

-eres mala Isabella Marie Swan.

Jacob´s pov

Hoy es jueves por la tarde y al parecer, no podre salir a divertirme, y todo gracias al maestro de literatura,-digo a quien le importa leer novelas viejas, si hay tantas buenas películas en el cine.

Porque no en vez de dejar de tarea un "reporte acerca de la novela clásica de CUMBRES BORRASCOSAS" te dejan un reporte de toda la nueva cartelera, o una investigación, de lo próximo a estrenarse.

Y como demonios voy a hacer un reporte de un libro que nunca leí, es más que ni siquiera abrí.

-Sam, hermano, necesito de tu ayuda, ¿ya te dejaron leer cumbres?

-no en realidad no, recuerda escuelas diferentes, tareas diferentes, ya no estamos en la secundaria Jake.

-hay! Sam que voy a hacer, no conoces a alguien que ya lo haya leído...

-no, aunque creo q hay alguien, no olvídalo, ella no habla, ni es amiga de nadie.

-pero cres q alguna chica puede sucumbir a los encantos de este chico

-jajaja muy gracioso Jacob Black, esta chica no es como las demás, ella es simplemente, muy fría, y aunque es bonita no le hace caso a nadie ni ha nada.

-gracias de todos modos hermano, creo q consultare a "san google.

Después de la inútil llamada por teléfono de Sam, comencé a tratar de averiguar algo que me ayudara a hacer el reporte, pero llego el momento en el que me fastidiaron tantos comentarios acerca del libro, y en vez de ayudar solo lograron confundirme más, así que me dispuse a leer mis correos y hubo un remitente en particular que llamo mi atención.

-Decía: querido amigo Jacobo.

Al leer el asunto, mi curiosidad llego al límite, si bien el remitente era desconocido,

Tenía mi nombre, mal escrito. Pero era mi nombre, y fue ahí cuando mi curiosidad no

Pudo más, así que me dispuse a leerlo.

Amigo: no sabes lo mucho que te extraño, aquí todo es como una gran sombra, no logro adaptarme a mi nueva vida. No hay nada que me motive a levantarme en las mañanas.

A y si te preguntabas por Leah, ella esta e lo mejor, y aunque ya no la veo muy frecuentemente, (tu sabes, ella está en otra escuela), se que le va de maravilla, siendo la chica más bonita de su escuela, creo que hasta fue reina del baile o algo parecido, cada vez que me visita, solo canturrea, lo feliz que es aquí.

Por ciento casi se me olvida, agradecer el libro que me enviaste, ya lo leí dos veces y se ha convertido en mi libro favorito.

La manera en que Heathcliff ama a Cathy, es algo impresionante, el dio todo lo que tenia, solo por ella….

Lo siguiente en aquel extraño correo era una descripción, del libro cumbres borrascosas, una descripción tan detallada, que incluso me dieron ganas de leerlo.

-no conocía a esta chica, pero sabía que había salvado mi vida, y tenía que agradecérselo de alguna forma,- tal vez algún día coincidamos en el MSN- pensé y no pude esconder la gran sonrisa de mi rostro, imagine como seria, conocerla, como seria chatear con ella.

Y aunque era obvio que el e-mail no era para mí, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de sacar una buena nota, y todo gracias a la misteriosa chica, que se había convertido en mi heroína, tenía que contactarla. Fue en ese momento que recordé algo….

Ella había mencionado a Leah, y había mencionado lo bonita y popular que era, así que no debía ser otra, que mi Leah, si debía ser ella, Leah me ayudaría a conocer a la chica cuya dirección de correo decía: 

.

Y que alguna extraña razón, ese simple e-mail, ese simple remitente, hacia que mi corazón latiera más fuerte de lo normal.

Holaa chicas,

No se desesperen si la trama va un poco lenta, y pido me tengan un poquito de paciencia, prometo que mejorara…

Kh.


End file.
